Autobiography: Percy Jackson
by Allstar Weekend Fanatic
Summary: AU. No halfbloods. Born in 1920, follow Percy Jackson as he struggles through the Great Depression, fights in World War 2 as a soldier. Follow his story as he tries to find himself, friendship, and true-love. On hiatus until after June 28.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

My name is Percy Jackson. I was born August 18, 1920 in Manhattan, New York to Sally Jackson. But my story starts several months after the stock market crashed on October 29, 1929 marking the start of the Great Depression. I had just turned nine years old and was starting fourth grade. But in March 1930, five months after the stock market crashed, my mom lost her job. That may have been okay if I had two parents…but I didn't. My father left my mom before I was born.

You see, my father was in the military. He was a navy captain from World War I and was sent on a mission abroad. My mom and dad weren't married so he left her in order to continue doing what he loved doing without her worrying he wouldn't come back alive. And he never did come back. He never kept contact. He never even came to make sure we were okay. And I hated him for that.

Anyway, I dropped out of school at nine years old to look for a job so my mom and I wouldn't get thrown out of our little home. I worked for a guy that had a huge apple factory that shut down and needed a bunch of people to help get rid of all the unpacked apples before they went bad. I instantly volunteered getting paid nine cents a day. In the afternoons I would sell newspapers. I got paid forty cents a day for that. So in total I got paid forty nine cents a day. It wasn't enough. We lost our little house and we were forced to live on the streets for several months until my mom came up with an idea to keep me safe.

"Percy, hun, um…I need to talk to you." My mother told me.

"Yes?"

"I'm…going to need to send you away."

I stood there shocked. Frozen. _Away_? She's going to send me _away_? "Wh-where?" I asked.

"To a family in upstate New York. I went to school with the woman and I told her about our situation and she offered us a home but I decided not to go."

"What about you? Where will you stay?" I asked.

"Here," she sighed. " Percy, don't worry about me. You'll love it. She's married. She has two sons and a stepdaughter that's your age. And, the best part, they live near the beach." My mom tried to soothe me.

I sighed a shaky breath. She looked like she wanted to cry, but she was being brave. I needed to be brave too.

"Okay. I'll go." I said, after I decided.

"Thank you, Percy. "

"When will I be going?"

"Tomorrow."

"But that's so soon."

"I know, but the sooner you leave, the better it will be for you. You can continue your education-"

"But how will I see you." I interrupted.

"I-I'll visit as soon as I can. I promise."

"Okay."

My mother and I packed the little things I did own: a picture of my mom in a nice peach dress and my dad in his navy uniform, a golden pen I called Riptide, and some random pictures of beaches from around the world. We slept that night and went to the train station the following morning.

"Percy, I want you to be strong and brave for me. Remember what I taught you. Remember your manners and you will do just fine."

I just nodded, not being able to say anything because of the lump forming in my throat.

"There she is. Helen Chase."

_She's here already? _That was the trigger. This lady's arrival. I burst into tears and held onto my mother as tight as possible. I did not want to let go.

"P-Percy. Please-please let g-go of me," she struggled to say. "I know this is hard but you must do this."

I nodded into her stomach and let go. I looked at the lady named Helen Chase. She was pretty, an Asian with black hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Hello, Percy. Nice to meet you. I'm Helen Chase." She introduced herself and held out her hand.

I shook it. "Percy. I'm Percy."

Author's note:

Ok, I know it's kinda short. But I have a lot of ideas in store. This is not the first story I have ever written, but it is the first Percy Jackson fanfic I've written. I'll probably update on Monday. I won't ever update on the weekend. I'm too busy. Oh yeah, let me know if this is going too fast. I'll slow it down.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Chapter 2

"It's very nice to meet you, Percy. Even though Sally won't be coming with us, I know you'll have fun." Mrs. Chase said to me.

A few tears fell from my eyes as she reminded me of my mother and I separating.

The train whistle blew, signaling that everyone needs to be onboard within a few minutes. I looked up at my mom. Tears were flowing freely down her cheeks. I hugged her tightly.

"Time to go, Percy," she whispered. "You have to go before the train leaves you."

"Okay," I whispered back. She pushed my hair away from my face and kissed my forehead.

"Goodbye, Percy."

"Bye, Mommy."

With that, Mrs. Chase took my hand and held it. We boarded the train and I just stared out of the window. If I hadn't been so upset and distracted, I would have actually appreciated the beauty of the location of the station we were at. The station was buried deep in one of the many valleys of New York.

It was in the middle of March and the valley had looked beautiful with its trees full of green leaves and the dark green of the mountains. There was a sparkling blue lake in the distance.

I turned to look out of the other window across the isle and saw my mother looking at me. I could only help but wonder if I would ever see her again.

"Is that all you have?" Mrs. Chase asked, pointing to my rucksack filled with my belongings.

"Yes. Me and Mommy didn't have a lot of things." I said.

"But what about all of your clothes."

"We had to sell them."

"Oh, then I guess that means we have to buy you more."

The tone in her voice made me think that she did not want me there at her home. She probably only offered because she thought my mom was going too.

The train whistle blew yet again, this time, signaling departure.

I stared out of the window again at my mom; she lifted her hand, and waved. I gave a small sad wave back. Who knew when I'd see her again?

The train started moving and my mother and I continued waving until the train rounded the bend and she was no longer in my sight.

That moment was when I felt truly vulnerable, like everything was suddenly out to get me. I started to panic. What if these people were really mean to me? What if they didn't like me? Or worse, what if they sent me off somewhere my mother couldn't find me?

"So, Percy," Mrs. Chase interrupted my thoughts. "What do you like to do? What are your hobbies?"

I stayed silent for a moment. "I like swimming and the beach. I used to have a bunch of seashells…but I sold them for food."

"My family and I love the beach. We go to there all the time. For one week at the end of the summer we take a vacation to Montauk in our rented cabin." She told me.

"Will I get to come?"

"Of course. Why not?"

I didn't answer the question. "So…you're…rich?" I asked.

"No, Percy. We are…comfortable."

"Comfortable?" I asked slowly. "What does that mean?"

"It means we have money. Not a lot. But just enough."

"Oh."

We sat through the rest of the ride in silence. I didn't really mind though. I didn't exactly know what to say to her. And it seemed like she didn't know what to say to me either.

I wondered where Niagara Falls was at. "Are the Niagara Falls close?" I asked.

"Yes, they are close. Only about a mile from here." Mrs. Chase answered.

We got to our final stop in upstate New York. The scenery there was just a bit different. This time there were forest pines and dirt roads all around.

I asked suddenly, "Do you have a big home? Will there be space to go exploring? Do you have horses? I love horses. Do you neighbors?"

Mrs. Chase looked at me with concern. Probably because all of a sudden I was acting like I had a sugar high instead of some depressed kid. But I couldn't hold in my excitement.

"The house…is a decent size. There is plenty of space to go exploring. And yes, we do have horses. Three actually." She answered.

We sat on the bench for the next few minutes until a Ford Model T pulled up.

"Is that your car?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yes, it's the family car." She said as a tall man came out of the car.

The man had messy blond hair and light blue eyes. He kind of looked like a madman. He stared at me taking in my small filthy appearance.

"Hello, Percy. It's nice to finally meet you. We have heard so much about you. Your mother has done almost nothing but talk about you constantly," he rambled. "I'm Dr. Chase."

"You're a doctor?" I asked. "Like…you fix people when they stop working?"

"No, not that kind of doctor. I am a professor of history at a university. I have a professional degree in history. Therefore, I am a doctor of history." He explained.

"So…can I be a doctor of swimming?" I asked.

He chuckled. "No, Percy. Sorry. But only in science, medicine, engineering, law, and some math subjects allow you to get a professional degree."

"How come I can't swim professionally?" I asked curiously.

"I honestly…don't know." He answered. "Do you want to go now?"

"Yes!"

Mr. and Mrs. Chase chuckled.

"Now when we get there," Mrs. Chase started, "all you have to do is put away all of your possessions. Your room is already filled with furniture. Your mom told us that you like the color blue. You can put up your pictures of the beaches. And tomorrow we will take you shopping. Our kids are out with a caretaker at the moment so you won't meet them until tomorrow."

Dr. Chase pulled his Model T into the driveway.

They had the biggest house I'd ever seen. Ever. In the nine years I've lived all the houses I've ever seen were only one story high. But this, this house was a monster. At least four stories high with tall windows in the front. It basically looked like one of those houses from the colonial times in the 1800's.

I walked inside thinking that if the inside was as good as the outside, then I'd never want to leave.

When I was inside, my breath stopped. The inside was better than the outside. All I could think of was that if their home was "comfortable" then my mom and I must have actually been poor.

I didn't know much about foreign countries but by the looks and feel of the carpet and some of the art, I could tell they've been out of the country before. Their house had polished mahogany wood floors, soft furry rugs and carpets with very finely detailed designs. A huge chandelier hung in the center of the main room.

Mrs. Chase was obviously trying to be modest when she said her family wasn't rich. Because even the "comfortable" people couldn't afford anything like their home, especially not during a time like the Great Depression.

"Come, Percy," Mrs. Chase beckoned. "Let me show you to your room. You can put your things away, and then you can take a nice hot bath and get ready for supper."

Mrs. Chase led me up the stair case, down a long hallway, then up another staircase, and finally to a door at the end of the hallway.

"I'll see you in an hour, Percy."

I nodded and smiled. As she left, I opened the door.

The room was large. On the wall opposite of the door were four large windows. The ceiling in the room was high; about ten feet from the ground, and the windows started a foot from the ground and stopped a foot from the ceiling. On my right was a four-poster bed with pull around curtains, a chest box at the foot of the bed, and a nightstand on the right of the bed. Next to the bed was the closet. On my left were a desk and a dresser. And there were just random things in the room that made me want to cry. Like the seashell pattern wallpaper or the various paintings of beaches, or the fact that my lamp was shaped like a seashell.

I almost ran downstairs to thank them and hug them. But I told myself to wait. I put my stuff on my nightstand and went to the bathroom, which was a t the other end of the hallway.

The bathroom, like everything else in the house, was huge. I hadn't had a bath in a while. When I filled it up I got into the hot water to clean myself. Twenty minutes later, I was downstairs in the dining room.

"Hello." Dr. Chase said to me.

"Hi." I said, feeling shy as his piercing gaze studied my face.

"Hello, Percy." Mrs. Chase said as she walked into the room. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, Mrs. Chase." I said as she set the dinner down.

The three of us ate in awkward silence…until I blurted something out to cover up the awkward.

"I really like the room!" I said.

They looked up and glanced at me.

"We're really glad you like the room. Our kids helped decorate. When they come back tomorrow then you should thank them too." Mrs. Chase said.

"I will."

We were silent the rest of the meal. When I finished, Mrs. Chase told me to leave the bowl on the table, I thanked her, and then went upstairs to my room.

I was so exhausted that I fell asleep fully clothed.

When I woke up the next morning, it was because someone or a lot of someones decided to break something in my room.

"Sorry, Annabeth." Two similar unfamiliar voices said.

"Hush! Do you want to wake him up?" A girl's voice snapped.

"Too late," I groaned.

I opened my eyes and two very intimidating yet, pretty, gray eyes were looking at me.

"Hi!" She said cheerily. "I'm Annabeth Chase."


	3. Introductions

AN: Sorry it took so long. The last time I updated I had a terrible headache, which lead to a ten day long throat virus. Then I had to study for my college placement tests and then I was grounded for a week. So yeah, I hope this long chapter makes up for it.

Chapter 3

After my eyes adjusted to the bright morning light, I squinted a little to see Annabeth. She was quite pretty. She had blond princess curls, well, they reminded me of the curly princess hair in fairy tale picture books.

"I'm Percy." I mumbled.

"So," she started, her eyes narrowing at me, "you're the kid that's going to be staying here? Right?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then. Just a few rules to you: never, and I mean _never_, go into my room without my permission. You understand?" She demanded, giving me a somewhat condescending look.

"Yeah, I get it." I answered, feeling very scared and intimidated. I honestly hope I didn't look it though. So I decided to keep a blank look on my face, or at least tried.

"And one last thing… if you ever make fun of me, I will make you wish that you never came." She threatened.

I nodded.

"Oh, by the way," she said, "breakfast is ready."

She walked out the door and left me and her brothers behind.

"Don't mind her. She's not really that scary, she just likes to make it seem that way. Bye, Percy," one of the brothers said, then they walked out without even introducing themselves.

"Nice to meet you too." I mumbled to myself.

I got out of bed, threw my blankets over it, and ran to the bathroom that was down the hallway. I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked better that morning than I did the previous night. The haunted look in my green eyes was disappearing and looked a little livelier. My once pale face now had more color to it. My crazy black hair was the only thing that never changed. It was still all over the place. And it still fell into my eyes and covered up most of my face.

I went back to my bedroom. I walked over to the tall windows and stared out at the ocean. The water was calm, sparkling and glittering underneath the beautiful morning sun. You could see the gentle sway of the trees. If you listened hard enough you could hear the cries of the seagulls and pelicans.

After I left the bedroom, I went downstairs. As I reached the bottom of the staircase, getting closer to my destination, I started to smell the wonderful fragrance of something I hadn't eaten in a long time. Bacon. I walked, almost in a daze, into the dining room where Mrs. Chase had laid out across the dining table, a lot of food. There was bacon, eggs, sausage, pancakes, hot biscuits, and toast. It all made my mouth water.

Suddenly I felt awkward. I didn't know what to do next. Was I supposed to sit down or help out? Start eating or wait for the others? Are they religious? Do they say prayers? Or maybe, they're weird and have burnt offerings to the gods. I smiled at the mental image of the Chase family throwing food into a huge blazing fire.

"Good morning, Percy," a voice snapped me back into reality.

I looked up and realized it was Mrs. Chase. "Good morning, Mrs. Chase."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes… thank you."

Everything was getting to be very awkward. The rest of the Chase family had walked in during that brief conversation and were staring at me. And, not to mention, my face turned very red.

"Er… let's eat." Mrs. Chase said, sensing the awkward tension.

Everyone sat down… except for me. I didn't know where to sit and it seemed as if everyone already had a spot at the table. Dr. Chase was at one end of the table and Mrs. Chase was at the opposite end. The twins sat next to each other, which meant that the only seat available was the one next to Annabeth.

I walked over to the chair and sat down.

"Um, Percy. You could help yourself to whatever you want." Mrs. Chase said.

I noticed that she seemed to be the only one talking. I looked at the food and put a little bit of everything on my plate. I was feeling a little self conscious until I noticed that the twins' had a much larger plate than mine. They had food piled on their plate.

Halfway through breakfast, Mrs. Chase said, "Percy, I've decided that I'm going to buy your clothes and you can go with Annabeth, Bobby, and Matthew to Mr. Brunner's, the caretaker. It'll be fun. He has a huge piece of property, about a mile away, right on the beach. He's got a huge lake, a forest, and a strawberry field. I'll drop off some fresh clothes after I'm done shopping."

"When will, uh, Mr. Brunner be here?" I asked looking at their grandfather clock. It was nine-thirty.

"He'll be around at ten."

I finished eating about ten minutes later and went to the porch to wait for Mr. Brunner with Annabeth and her brothers.

"So," I started, "what kind of things do you do at this place we're going to?"

"Oh, there's all kinds of things," Annabeth answered. "Mr. Brunner loves Greek mythology and he used to travel to Greece all of the time. So, he has all these collectible items that he actually lets us use. He has swords, shields, spears, daggers, bows and arrows. He has replicas of the symbols of all gods and goddesses of Ancient Greece. He teaches us the language— like how to read, write, and speak it— he teaches us hand-to-hand combat, and how to fight with weapons. There are lots of kids there so we all learn it together."

"So it's kind of like a… camp with a Greek theme?" I asked.

"Yeah!"

"You seem excited." I noticed.

"Yes, of course. I get to see Luke."

Then she got this dreamy look on her face and I decided I didn't want to know who this Luke person was.

We waited a little while longer until I was able to hear something rattling across the dirt driveway. I didn't know what I was expecting but a horse- drawn carriage was not it. The guy driving it was a little younger than I would have expected a horse driver to be. The guy was about sixteen, and he looked pretty cool. He was tall and muscular, with short- cropped sandy hair and a friendly smile. He had a leather necklace with about five different- colored clay beads. The only thing unsettling about his appearance was a thick white scar that ran down from just beneath his right eye to his jaw, like an old knife slash.

"That's Luke." Annabeth said.

"Ah."

Then Luke went to the back of the carriage and pulled a ramp down. He walked up the ramp and wheeled out a middle- aged guy in, well, a wheel chair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket on. As he rolled by he kind of smelled like coffee. He didn't seem cool to me at first but this camp thing did.

"Good morning, children." The man said then turned to me. "Ah, you must be Percy, right? I'm Mr. Brunner."

"Uh, yes. Yes, sir." I said.

"Well, nice to meet you Percy. This young man here," he said then turned and put an arm around Luke, "is Luke Castellan."

"Hi… Luke." I said.

"Hello, Percy." He said then threw a smile in Annabeth's direction. "Hey, Annabeth."

"Hi, Luke," she said while turning away and looking like a tomato. It took all my will- power not to laugh.

"Alright, everyone. Let's get on the wagon so we can leave." Mr. Brunner said.

So we all piled on with Luke driving and made our way down the dirt path. The ride went on for what felt like hours even though it was only a few minutes. Luke pulled the carriage onto a narrower road, driving past farmhouses and wooded hills and PICK YOUR STRAWBERRIES signs on white picket fences. We finally slowed down when we reached a hill with a huge, White House Christmas tree- sized pine at the crest.

We got out and Luke rolled Mr. Brunner up the hill while me Annabeth and her brothers walked up the hill behind him. When we got to the top… I stopped breathing. It was literally the most breathtaking site I had ever seen. I stared across the meadow and there were groves of trees, a winding stream, and acres of strawberries that spread out under the blue sky. The valley was surrounded by rolling hills, and the tallest one, the one I was standing on, was the one with the large pine. Everything looked beautiful.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I looked up and noticed Luke next to me. "Yeah, it really is."

"Come on, Percy."

We started down the hill toward the large farmhouse. The porch wrapped all the way around it. It was about four stories tall, sky blue with a white trim. There was a brass eagle weather vane up at the top. We got to the porch and went around to the backside of the house. The valley marched all the way up to the water, which glittered about a mile into the distance. Between here and there, the landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like ancient Greek architecture— an open- air pavilion, an amphitheater, a circular arena— except that they all looked brand new with their white marble sparkling in the sun. In a nearby sandpit, a dozen middle school- aged kids played volleyball. Canoes glided across the lake. Kids were chasing each other around near the woods. Some shot targets at an archery range. Others rode horses down a wooded trail.

"Come now, Percy. We have to introduce you to the others." Luke said.

Suddenly a voice yelled, "Sir! Mr. Brunner, sir! There's been an accident. Silena fell off one of the horses. I think she broke something."

"Thank you. I'll see to it immediately." Mr. Brunner said and wheeled himself away.

I looked at the kid that was with us. He was scrawny. He looked a few years older than me because he already had acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. He was looking at me curiously.

"You new?" He asked.

"Yup. I'm Percy." I said and held out my hand and he shook it.

"I'm Grover."


End file.
